The World As We Know It
by NightShadde
Summary: The Titans may have won the battle, but will they win the War. Set right after The Last Olympian, Percy and a couple new friends take back what rightfully theirs, whether the Titans like it or not.
1. The End, The Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my first story, so please bear with me. I'm not One-hundred percent sure what I'm suppose to do as far as the disclaimer, so I guess ill just come out and say it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Now to get started, like I said I have never done this before. **

**I have so many ideas for the story. And I am very excited about it. **

**I don't know what the limit is as far as straight-out-of-the-book,**

**But I'm going to use most of the dialogue from it, until the story takes its turn for the worst. So let it began.**

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time." If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully. But if I gave him the knife, then I might be risking my family and friends, and I can't have that.

"I'm sorry Luke, I can't do that" I said. That was a complete mistake, and I realized this when I heard Annabeth scream "NOOO!", But it was too late. Luke started to glow a bright gold and if I hadn't closed my eyes I would have been dead. I turn around and find that the demigods had finished that battle with the Titans force and we only had a few kids died. Boy was I wrong. And with a blink of my eyes, I see that the light coming off of Kronos was so bright that I could see it through my closed eyes. When I reopen my eyes, I see that all of the demigods that had been standing on the other side of the room had been turn to dust. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, even Grover was gone. My friends, the people I trusted the most with my life, my Family, they were gone. I stood and faced Kronos and said "What have you done to them?" Tears were now starting to run down my face.

"You see little demigod, when I went into my true form, they just couldn't resist look at me. I usually have that effect on people." He smiled as he said cockily. "Now little one, it is time for you to die." With that, walked toward me and kicked me over the edge of Olympus and I was falling straight towards the ground in front of the Empire State Building. I looked down and I couldn't be more then Five-Hundred feet from the ground. I seen my mom and Paul watching in horror as I fell. I felt drained of power, just a lifeless being, floating about in the wind. Then I realized that I still had my Achilles Heel and I knew that I would walk away from this fall with nothing more then a few scratches. I landed right in front of Paul's car and my world faded to black.

I woke up and my back was killing me, my mom was standing over me, crying, she thought that I was dead. I thought I was dead. But there I was, in a giant crater in the ground. I looked at the sky and it was black, the blackest I've ever seen it. I immediately jumped out of the crater and my mom hugged me, hard. "Mom…you're…crushing…me" I tried to get out and she must of heard me. "I have to go, I'll be back, I promise." I sprinted back into the Empire State Building and straight in to the elevator. I pulled the key out of my pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. I waited for it to open again. When it did, I ran all the way to the throne room and I opened the doors, Kronos was gone; he was no where in sight. The throne room was trashed; the thrones were crushed in to pieces, all except one, Artemis's throne was still semi-intact. She was on the ground in front of it, crying. I've had never seen her crying, I'd never seen her look weak at all. She looked up and spotted me. She was quick; she jumped up and ran over to me. She hugged me. I was at a lose for words, I mean, Artemis, the man hating maiden, was hugging me, showing emotion towards a man. She looked up at me and said "Their gone, my family that has been around for two millennia, your dad, my dad, my brother, their gone."

I had to register the thought; my dad and the rest of the gods were gone. I held her tighter than she held me while tears started to breach my eyelids. How long we sat there and held each other, I'll never know. It felt like days, weeks, months even. All of my friends, my family, the people I loved, just gone. Suddenly, I felt the powerful presence and I took out riptide, thinking it was the Titans coming to crush Artemis's throne. I wouldn't let that happen. I would protect her until the day that I die.

"Put down your weapon, Percy, I'm here to help you" She said. It was weird, I felt like I had heard her voice before, in a dream, when the wind was blowing just a little. It was soothing to hear her. I lowered my weapon; something in here voice told me I could trust her.

"Who are you" I said with Artemis back in my arms. "And what do you want?"

"I am Chaos, one of the Primordial gods. The first actually. And as I said before, I am here to help you and Lady Artemis, if you want it, of course" she said. I thought about it. I mean, if I would of actually taken help in my last big decision, I wouldn't be here. And then I thought about how this could be a trick set up by the Titans trying to trick me into a trap. Then I looked at Artemis. She looked helpless, waiting for me to answer this woman. She looked into my eyes and I realized that not only was I making a decision for just me, but us. We were the only family each other had. I had to make the right choice. So I turned to the Women and said "Ok, we accept your help."

"Very well, follow me" and with that, Chaos opened up a portal and walked through it. I let go of Artemis and grabbed her hand and looked at her, she looked scared, she wasn't in her regular 12 year old form, but in a form that I'd never seen before, a 16 year old form. She was beautiful. I mean, she was always beautiful, even more than Aphrodite, but this form was stunning.

"Do you trust me." I said. She nodded. "Ok, we are going to do this and I will take care of you, always. You are the only person left in my life and I would never let anything happen to you, ever. Do you understand?" I hugged her tight, like I never wanted to let go, and I never did want to. Then I let up and she looked in my eyes and gave me a light kiss on my lips. We broke apart and she was blushing a little. I was too. And with that, she ran into the portal, following Chaos. I looked back toward the throne room, at my dad's throne, were Lady Hestia tended the fire, were the gods would argue and fight with each other, were the battle that ruined my life took place. Then I thought back to when I fell off Olympus and crashed into the ground, about my mom and Paul. I made a promise to my mom that I would be right back. I thought about how I would probably never see her again. I looked down to New York and it looked terrible.

At that moment, I made a promise to myself that I would be back and I would save this world, my hometown, from the Titans, the ones that took everything from me. That I would be back with help. Without another look, I stepped through the portal into my new home.

**So that was the first chapter. Please Read and Review it. I need feedback to live and it would be really great. I'm not a big talker, and there while rarely be an Author Note, only when there has to be. Anyways, I hope you liked my first chapter. There will be a lot more and I plan to stick with this story until the end. I will need about 9 OCs later on, but not right now. So help me out and send me your OC and I'll look at them. I need 5 Guys and 4 Girls. I will probably need them in the 4 or 5 chapter. So I'm done. Have a good day or night, wherever you are.**

**-NightShadde-**


	2. New Power, New Journey

**Hey guys, what's up? I'm back. I'm going to try to get into a more ancient Greek angle for this chapter. I've always like stories about Chaos and Nyx. But in the stories I've read about Nyx, she is always bad, and I never liked that. So, all of the more ancient gods and goddess are going to be good. So let it begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

As I walked out of the portal, I was stunned. This place looked so much like Mount Olympus. I saw Artemis walking toward Chaos and a group of people sitting on thrones. I look over the edge of this Olympus-replica, and instead of seeing New York, I seen the Earth itself. I was in space. "Lady Chaos, were exactly are we?" I asked.

"In the Court of Ouranos, primordial god of the heavens." She said. I sighed in relief. Just knowing that the Kronos and the Titans couldn't get to me made me feel like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I looked at Artemis, and she seemed like she thought the same thing. Lady Chaos took a seat in her throne and addressed us once again. "Percy, we are going to help you re-take the planet Earth back."

"But who will rule? All the gods goddess are gone… besides Artemis, I mean." I said, but I feared that I already knew the answer to that question.

"You will, Artemis will help you keep you in check, so to speak" she said with a smirk. It made me kind of nervous.

"You mean, I will be a god?" I asked with a confused look. Being a god would be cool, but I wondered how it could be just me and Artemis ruling the world.

"Yes, which brings us to your first task. You must go back to Earth and find remaining demigods, so that they can become gods and help you in the upcoming war." War. That what it all comes down to. "This also means that you would be the King of the gods, seeing you would be the most powerful. You would have power that would defeat most of us. Speaking of which, I would like you to meet Erebus and Nyx, god and goddess of the darkness and the night." They stood and bowed, which was a little weird, I've never had a god bow to me before. "Next, we have Aether and Hemera, the god and goddess of the light and the day." They did the same as the first two and bowed. "We have Gaia, the goddess of the Earth and Ouranos, the god of the heaven." They also stood, bowed and sat back down. "And this is Pontus, god of the seas."

I felt sad remembering my dad and how I missed him even after the much time. "This is Eros, the god of love and desire." They both bowed. "And this is Cronus, god of time." I flinched at the name and almost pulled out my sword, but I remand calm. "Now Percy, we have something to tell you. We are fading. We have been forgotten and it is time for us to go to the void with the rest of the gods, but before we go we have a gift for you and Artemis. Go stand in the middle of the room." We did as we were instructed to do and they all surrounded us and they started to chant in Ancient Greek. Lady Chaos started to glow, and soon the others did, too. Then I started to glow along with Artemis. I felt so much stronger, like I could take down all the titans single-handedly. I looked around and noticed that the gods started to fade one by one, till just Lady Chaos was left. She turn to us and said "Ok Percy, it is up to you now. I don't have much time left, so listen to me. There aren't too many demigods left on Earth, and it is your responsibility to find them. I will give the names of the first two, the boy, Jason Grace, is located at Camp Jupiter in California. The second, a girl, Emily Brown, is also located in California. Jason is a son of Jupiter, or Zeus. Emily is a daughter of Hades. After those two, it is up to you to find the rest. Percy, humanity depends on you. Now, it is my time to go. I wish you luck, Percy." I started to say something but she was already gone. I need to think, I mean Artemis and I were the only two gods left in the universe. I looked over the edge of the palace and I seen that all the constellations were gone, even the huntress, Zoë Nightshade. And it seemed that Artemis had noticed to. She was in shock. I went over to her and held her, she embraced it. We could have just sat there for the rest of eternity, thinking and watching what is happening to Earth. But we had a job to do. So I turned to her and said "Artemis, I have a job for you. I need you to go back to Earth and recruit mortal women as your new hunters, we are going to need as much help as we can get, understand?"

She nodded and asked "And what about you?"

"I am going to Camp Half-Blood to see what is left. I have a feeling that I won't like my findings." I said with doubt in my voice. "I would be lucky if I found anybody there."

"Ok, be careful." She said and kissed my cheek. I blushed, but she didn't notice it because she was already gone. I let a sigh and sat looking over the edge, when I felt a presence on Earth, at camp. I stood up, brushed off my pants, and opened a portal with a picture of camp in it. "Cool." I said. I sighed again; I knew that this was going to be a long journey. And with that I stepped through.

**So Guys, how was it. I know that it was short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Speaking of which, I may not post next week because I won't have a laptop. But I get my new one in two weeks, so I will try to post as fast as I can. Anyways, tell me what you think. Peace.**

**Nightshadde**


	3. AN

Hey guys, what's up. I know that it has been a long time since I updated, but I'm back and I should have a new chapter out within the next two weeks, I promise. Anyways, I know that this story didn't get very many hits before i left. I would like to change that, so tell your friends. Also, I have hoping that I can get OC's later. Here is a list of the info i need:

Sex:

Name:

Godly and mortal parentage:

Where they are located:

Special Abilities:

Any other details you would like me to add to the story.

Ok guys, I will see you in about two weeks hopefully.

-NightShadde-


	4. All the Death, All the Decay

**Hey guys, I'm back. Did you miss me? Of course you didn't. So I know I haven't posted in a while, so I'll get right to it. I finally got another computer, so now I'm all yours now. Also, a shout out to FaTaLClanWii, my first reviewer. So, to the story then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my characters and the plot.**

Camp was not a pretty sight. The Big House was nothing more than ash and dust. The Golden Fleece was gone, leaving the camp defenseless. And all besides the Zeus and Poseidon cabins were all destroyed. The Pillars of the Amphitheatre were reduced to crumbled stone. The bodies of campers were lying all around camp. Some of them people I knew, some I didn't. Some were older and they didn't expect to live pass this war. They were right to worry. But some of the campers were young, not knowing what was going on, because we didn't tell them. They weren't supposed to die, not that young.

They were decaying, which I didn't understand. The battle was only a couple hours ago. I left the thought alone, not wanting to think about them. I started to wander aimlessly around camp, pass the strawberry fields, which were burnt. Pass the arena, which wasn't much of an arena now. I stopped at the lake behind my cabin and sat for a while. I thought about the events that took place that day. My friends and I tried to fight a titan and lost. I lost my friends. I lost my life. I lost my freedom. I could feel the ground quake under me because of my anger. I sighed and let it go. This was no time to be angry. The ground stopped shaking. So, I stood up and decide to start looking for something, someone. I didn't know what I would find, but I knew that I would find something.

I headed towards my cabin, one of the only structures still standing, to looking for any of my old stuff. As I walked in I could see that someone had been in here, looking for something. The room was trashed. The beds were turnover, the fountain was broken, and the there was no sign of any of my old stuff. But, there was one picture that was placed nicely onto the overturned dresser, like it was there for me to see. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Me, Thalia, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Conner, and Nico in front of the Big House. We looked happy, like we knew that we would win. I started to tear up, so I took it out of the frame and as I was about to put it in my pocket, I seen writing on the back.

"Perce, if you're reading this, then you're alive. You have no idea how long we have been looking for you. So we decided to take a different approach. We left this letter here because we knew you would come back for us. You would never forget us. So we will wait. There is a cellar under the Zeus statue in his cabin. It will lead you straight to us. we hope we will see you soon." As I read it, I wonder who it was. All my friends were gone. Were they?

I ran out of my cabin to the Zeus cabin, almost tripping on the way there. As I stumbled in, I noticed that the statue of Zeus was destroyed. But it was unmoved. So with all my strength, I pushed it out of the way. I found the trapdoor to the cellar, so I opened it and jumped down, even though there was a ladder going all the way down. I end up at the bottom after a long drop. I was in a small room with a couch, that was broken and musty, and a table with two chairs. It must have been were Thalia hung out before she died. But as I looked around, I found a torch that wasn't lite. I took a closer look, it had a symbol on it, an Omega, the symbol for that gods. I pulled it and a door pulled open that wasn't there before. It was lined with torches, but was still so dark. I took one of the torches from the cellar room and started to walk down the long hallway.

The hallway had a musty smell, like the couch in the cellar room, and was very humid. The walk felt like hours, and I started to get tired of it. But after a little while, the musty smell and humid air seem to disappear, I was getting closer, but I wasn't sure to what. I walked a little longer and seen a door look like it was made of gold. I ran towards it, stopping right in front of it. The door had the Omega sign on it too. I tried to open it, but I wouldn't open. I finally gave up, hitting it hard. At that moment, a looking hole in the door opens.

"Please state your Name" he said. I was shocked; it felt like it had been so long since I heard a voice.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I replied. And right after I did, the looking hole closed and I heard lock being unlocked and the door being opened.

"Follow me, please" he said with hesitation. He had a look in his eye that said that he feared me, but I didn't know why. He led me down another hallway, with doors on both sides of the wall. As we got closer to the end of the hallway, I could see what looked to be a throne room. We stopped in the middle of the throne room and he said "Wait here. I will return with our leader." And with that, he ran down another hallway and was soon out of sight.

But I couldn't wait to see who was coming out of that hallway entrance, I was getting anxious. I looked down and notice that I still had on my camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans, and they looked horrible. So, I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted it wear. A power of Eros. I smiled as I thought the outfit I had picked in my head. A Sea-Green t-shirt, a pair of Dark Blue Jeans, a pair of Black Jordans, and to top it off, a Black leather jacket with a Sea-Green hoodie under it. I looked down and smiled. I summoned a mirror to check out my new clothes. I loved it. And as I willed the mirror away, I heard footsteps behind me. I couldn't bring myself to turn around. "Percy?" I slowly turned to make sure it was her. And as I looked at her, I couldn't help but let my mouth hang open. " Thalia?" 

**So, what did you think? Read and Review. **

**-NightShadde-**


	5. Old Friends, New Stories

**Hey guys, what's up? I know I updated three nights ago, but I figure that I've been gone long enough. So, I am going to try to knock this out in about three or four hours, which is about how long most of the chapters take me to write. I like writing, but I'm not getting enough reviews, and I starting to wonder if the story is worth the trouble. But I will leave that to you guys. Now, on with the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my characters and my plot. **

I couldn't believe it. It was Thalia. She looked older, around twenty-six and her hair was longer than usual. It wasn't as black as normal. She had bags under her eyes and worry lines on her forehead. Even her eyes, which were usually a bright Blue like lightning, seemed to be dull.

And as she tackled me with a hug, she practically yelled "Percy! You're alive. We have been looking for you for years." I was confused. "What do you mean years? I have only been gone for a day."

"Percy, you've been gone for ten years. We thought you died. But it looks like you finally got our message." She said. The room started to spin. Ten years? It felt like only a couple hours. I know I wasn't with Chaos that long. "That's insane, and how are you alive?"

"Well, when Kronos showed his true form, we…" I cut her off. "Wait. We?" At that exact moment, Nico and Katie ran in. "Percy!" they screamed at the same time and before I knew it, I was on the ground under them, trying to breathe because of the intensity of their hug. "Guys…Can't… Breathe" I barely got out.

"Oh, we're sorry. We just really missed you." Katie said while blushing terribly. She looked great, like she didn't age at all. She had longer hair and she was taller, her features more defined. Nico was about the same height, and his hair and eyes, if possible, looked blacker. He looked more serious. They all had the same outfit on; a black hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots. Their hoodies had the same symbol on them: the Omega. Thalia started again.

"As I was saying, right before Kronos turned to his true form, Nico and I jump behind two pillars. I was about to look to see if it was clear after the light died down, but he started to talk to you, and we didn't want to compromise our position. But then you were kicked of Olympus, I thought for sure that even your invincibility wouldn't save you. We were about to leave right after Kronos, but Artemis showed up. She seen the dust and the crushed thrones, but she caught on. She gave us a blank stare. We asked her to come with us, but with no avail. She said that she had another destiny, but we didn't know what that meant at the time. And she sat by her throne and cried. I didn't want to go, but Nico said it was time to go. We went straight for camp, dodging different monsters and Titans on the streets of Olympus and New York. Once we got there, we notice that there were only a couple of us left. They left the camp alone after they won, knowing that we wouldn't do anything. They were wrong. We started to rebuild our numbers. Demigods, the Hunters, and mortals joined our cause. The mortals could see monsters because the mist dissolved after the gods died. The Hunters started to age again. And most the Demigods lost their special abilities for their parents. But we managed to find a hidden door in my cellar, so we set up shop here, built our new army up for about five years. Then we heard the battle up above ground."

Katie cut in "Travis and I were in the middle of the battle. We heard about the army that Thalia and Nico had started; so naturally, we made our way back here from Maine, were we had been living. Once we entered camp, the battle hit us hard. We had five demigods with us, people we met in Maine. None of them survived. Neither did Travis." About this point, Katie broke down, heading towards Nico, who had his arms open wide. They were together, you could tell. Katie calmed down once she entered his arms.

Nico continued with the story. "Katie joined us, the three of us leading our army. Until about two years ago, when Artemis found us while we were out on a scouting mission on Olympus. We brought her back here to show her around and explained what we were trying to do. She said that she was going to end it by herself. I have never seen this side of her. It was Angry, like a primal instinct she had, from before humans. She told us what the plan was. She was going straight to the Titans lair and she was going to take on the Titans herself. I told her it was suicide. She didn't care. She stayed the night; in the mourning she was gone. A week later, we still hadn't heard back from her. Until, we got an Iris message from Kronos himself. It showed a picture of Artemis, it wasn't pretty. She was maimed badly. What we still haven't figured out was why she was bleeding mortal blood."

Thalia stopped him "I can explain that." We all looked at her with a questioning gaze, but urged her to continue. "That night before she left, she told me that she knew that she would live through this, so she gave me her immortality. She said that I would be able to use it more wisely. If I had any idea what would happen, I would of never taken it, I swear, Percy" I knew that she was been sincere, but to say I was pissed was an understatement. But I kept calm and remained silent for ten minutes, because if I would have even opened my mouth, I would have exploded. After I was done calming down, I asked "What happened next?"

She looked a little scared that I even opened my mouth, but she continued "We saw her… her… die." I was livid. But not at Thalia, but at Kronos. He was going to pay, and it was going to be fun. And I wasn't sure why I was that mad. Was it because I loved her? I doubted that because we were only with each other for a couple hours. My saner side told me that it was because she was the only Olympian god left, and I felt like I had to protect her. Yeah, that was it. I must have been zoned out for a while, because it looked like they were trying to tell me something.

"Percy…Percy!" Nico yelled as he finally got my attention. I snapped my head towards him. "What's next?" he asked. I smiled "Revenge, of course."

**Well, we come to the end of another chapter. Read and Review Please. I hoped you liked it. I know that it was kind of boring, but that will change next chapter. Also, regarding the Artemis issue, I probably won't be giving Percy anybody in this story, unless you guys speak up. So tell me who you think should be with. And that wraps this chapter up. **

**-NightShadde-**


	6. New Friends, Old Enemies

**Hey guys, what's up? So, last chapter was awesome, right? I honestly didn't see that coming. I mean, Thalia is alive and Artemis is dead. That's a lot to process. So, we probably need to figure out if Percy is going to have a girlfriend. And the choices as of right now is either Thalia, Zoe (which I would have to bring back from the dead), or nobody. So let me know who you think it should be. It doesn't even have to be one of these choices. It could be anyone (besides Artemis). And I would like to have that done in the next couple chapters. Artemis was supposed to be with Percy, but I had a last minute change of heart. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympus, only my characters and my plot.**

I am not going to lie, I was extremely bored. I was on a mission to find the first demigod on my list: Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Brother of Thalia apparently. I went over the plan in my head one more time. Step one: find Jason. Check. He was about one hundred feet away from me, fighting off a hellhound, and by the looks of it, he was doing exceptionally well.

He and the hellhound were standing ten feet away from each other. Then Jason sprinted towards the hellhound and full speed. He jumped and slashed at the beast with what appeared to be a gold sword. The sword connected to the hellhound's muzzle, the creature howling and biting at Jason. But Jason was quick. He side stepped the bite and lunged his sword towards the hellhound, but it snapped at him and his sword flu from his hands, into the ground fifteen feet away, right behind the beast. Jason readied himself, and he and the hellhound ran towards each other, and at the last moment, Jason slid under the monster and continued towards his sword. He plucked it from the ground, running back towards the hellhound, jumping on top of it and thrusting his sword into the back of its neck. He jumped back off before it disintegrated into a golden dust.

"I have to say" I said, walking in his direction "that was impressive." He still had his sword out, pointing it at me. I smiled and said "Settle down. I'm here to offer you a chance at a new life."

He lowered his weapon and replied "What kind of new life are we talking?" At that point, I knew I had him. I got closer to him, but he raised his sword again. I shot my hands up in defeat. "Easy, Son of Jupiter." He looked shocked and backed away from me. "How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I was a friend of you father. Well, the Greek half, anyways." I said. He was still a little confused. "Who are you?" I gave him another smile and said "I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. You're my Greek Cousin. But as you can see, my attempt at stopping the Titans failed, and after we lost, the gods faded, as did the Primordial. But before they did, I acquired their powers and domains. And now, I am supposed to find new gods to help me rule over the world once we take it back."

"Say I do take your offer. And I do become a god. What will I be the god of?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "I actually don't know. But I do know that we have to find the other demigod before we can choose."

"Ok I will take you offer, but on one condition. I want to make my girlfriend immortal. She is a daughter of Athena. Her name is Reyna." He said, but he sound more hopeful then demanding. I thought about it. I would have to find another child of Athena. "Ok I will let you bring her too. But you have to help me find the daughter of Hades I am looking for first. Deal?" I Held out my hand. He took it, saying "Deal. Now, do you know where to find the child of Hades? What is her name?"

"Her name is Emily Brown and she is somewhere named Camp Jupiter" I said. His eyes lit up "That's where I'm from. I was heading back when I got attacked by that hellhound. It is only about four miles from here." I nodded and we started walking when he asked "What happen that lost us the war?" It was still a tough topic for me. I happen only three days ago, well for me anyways. "Trust" I told him "it came down to trust and I didn't trust my old friend enough to see that he was trying to help me. It was about ten years ago in your time that it happened. But I was taken by Chaos herself to the court of Ouranos, where they told me and the goddess Artemis that they were fading and that we were the only hope for the world. Then, they gave us their powers. Then, they all faded, besides Chaos. She told us about you and Emily and how you two were supposed to help us take back the world. You should be honored that Chaos knew who you are."

He nodded. Nothing more was needed. We walked for another ten minutes and then he asked me more questions. "What happen after that? You said that was ten years ago, but you said _your time_." I hesitated before going on with my story. "The time in Ouranos' court is different from our time. What felt like a couple hours was actually ten years. I came back to find that my camp was destroyed. But I did find some old friends and you well meet them soon. It is best if you let them introduce themselves." Again, he nodded, coming to an understanding. "Here it is" he said. We came to a doorway in a tunnel. It had the same symbol on it as our entrance had. The Omega. I would have to ask Thalia about that when I got back to base. Jason opened the door and we walked in. Closing the door behind us, we walked through another tunnel and out in to an opening. I was a camp, just like camp Half-Blood, but it wasn't just a camp. There was a city to the west and a giant field to the right. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter." He said. I looked in wonder. I could see kids running and training. I had to ask. "All these kids are demigods?"

"Yeah. But the difference is that you're Greek. Most of these kids are Roman, like me. But since the war was lost, more and more Greek demigods start to show up. We will find Emily in the Pluto Temple. She spends most of her time there, praying to her father." He led me to the Pluto temple and when we got there, he stopped outside. "Are you coming in or not?" I said. He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I am going to go change and then find Reyna." He said and ran in the opposite direction. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I was not what I was expecting. It was filled with different gems and gold was in stacks by the statue of a very familiar uncle of mine. I saw a girl with Dark Blonde hair kneeling on the ground in front of the statue.

"Have you ever met him? Your father?" I said. She turned around to show her face. She had a very tan complexion and Black eyes. I had to make myself look away from her because I was staring at her. I turned and walked around the room, looking at various gems.

"No. I was born during a war about fifteen years ago. He was too busy for me I guess" she said. There was sadness in her eyes. I, once again, had to look away. "Do you have any other family here?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, my mother died when I was nine and I found my way here after that."

"Well Emily, I have…" I was interrupted. "Wait. How do you know my name?" she asked me. I sighed. This would be the second time I explained this today. "I was sent here to find you. My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I was in that war ten years ago. I am the reason that your never met you father. But I am here to make you an offer."

"And what would that be?" she asked as she stood up, dusting off her jeans. "I would like to make you one of us. A god. Jason Grace has already joined us, as well as his girlfriend, Reyna. And you being a daughter of Hades, you would complete the Big Three." She thought and thought. But finally, she answered. "I will join you, but I want to know what I will be the god of." I smiled. She was very happy for a child of Hades. "We will choose when the time comes, but for now, we need to find Jason so we can get back to base." At that moment, I heard an explosion in the distance. We both looked at each other and quickly ran outside to see what happen. I stopped in my tracks as I seen him.

"Percy Jackson. It is so nice you could join us." I cringed at his voice.

"Atlas"

**So there it is guys. I hope you like it. I know I change some stuff about the story. But I had to do it to make things fit together. Like Reyna is a daughter of Bellona, but it's better for the story if she is a daughter of Athena. And Percy is still sixteen. His age didn't change when he step through the portal. Next chapter you will get to see Percy use some of his powers and Jason, Emily, and Reyna will become gods. This was my longest chapter yet. So read and review. I'll talk to you guys later.**

**-NightShadde-**


	7. AN 2

Alright guys, I know that I've been gone for a while but I'm back and ready to go. I've didn't get that many reviews before I left and I want that to change. And I know that it's my fault because I didn't really take in account how you guys wanted the story to go. So to change that, I'm going to incorporate a couple polls.

First off: Percy's pairing. Who do you want Percy to be with? I got to know. I got a couple of ideas for pairings.

Thalia seems to be the man choice but I'm open to anything, even bringing someone back from the dead (Besides Annabeth or Artemis. Artemis because I already killed her off and I really don't like Annabeth with Percy). Zoe would be my choice because I don't see enough Percy and Zoe on Fanfiction. Bianca, too.

Second: What should Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, and the OC be the gods of? I have a couple ideas and I'll run them by you guys.

Percy: Light, Time, and Water

Thalia: Sky and Wilderness

Nico: Darkness and Shadows

Jason: Heavens

Emily (OC) god of the Underworld

That's what I have, but feel free to tell me your suggestions. I really want to know.

And Lastly: For the rest of the gods. I want to know if I should bring in people from the series like Leo and Piper. Or should I do OC's. Let me know, like ASAP. I want to start posting right as fast as possible.

Also, My First Reviews got me pumped up and ready to write. So I want to thank FaTaLClanWii, Percy Waterblue, and L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki. I love you guy and thanks for the support. And I want to thank those three, werewolves1999, DesmondMiles221, Dudeman21, and arashikaze for favoriting and following the story.

Posting may take a while and not be this week because my Uncle died last week and I will be busy with family stuff. But next week, I'll try to push something out. But you guys have to let me know you like it and I love feedback, so start reviewing. I'll talk to you guys as soon as I can.

-NightShadde-


	8. With Power, With Responsibility

**Hey guys, I know i have been gone for a while. So i'll get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my plot and Characters.**

He was a bit bigger than I remembered. The fight started to die down as Atlas made his way towards the front of the army of monsters. The smirk was evident on his face as he said " We've missed you, Perseus. Without you here, it has been rather easy for us to destroy your camp...and your friends." I felt a bit of anger build up inside of me. " Would you like me to tell you how we killed them, made them scream? How we burned that insufferable excuse for a demigod camp to the ground."

"Atlas, that's enough" I said though clenched teeth. At that point, I could feel little bits of my power build within me. I started to sense things that had gone unnoticed by me just a few moments ago. The battle had stopped, everyone was enticed, even the army of monsters, by the words of Atlas.

" Or maybe I could tell you of the things we did to Artemis before she died. How much she screamed for you to save her. How much she cried out your name" he said with a clear grin appearing on his face. I was fuming. He was really starting to get under my skin. "How about I tell you that I personally had the pleasure of disposing of your ignorant mother and her mortal boyfriend," he said almost laughing.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I pulled out ripetide as I charged towards him at an incredible speed. But, as soon I was about to lunge at him, he brought up his leg, kicking and launching me through the air towards the temple of Pluto. All I could do was close my eyes and brace for impact. But the pain never came. I opened my eyes and realized that I was floating about twenty-five feet off the ground. "Sweet" I said to myself " This must be a power of Ouranos." I turned towards a very suprised Atlas with a smirk visible on my face. "Well, well. It looks like someone got some new powers" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, well" he said, snapping out of his confusion, glaring at me. "Lets see how you handle those new powers." He pulled out a giant two-handed swords and started charging at me. He was probably two hundred feet away from me and was closing in. I needed a plan, and i needed it fast. I pulled out ripetide and noticed it wasn't its regular Celestial Bronze. I was all black, a type of metal i've never seen before. As i looked at this mysterious metal, a name for it appeared in my head. Chaotic Titanium. I had a blade with ability to take away power and kill an immortal. I sliently thanked Chaos, even though I knew that she couldn't hear hear me.

I, too, charged at my opponent and our blades met as we swung. He was fast, but i felt great, like i had a fighting upgrade from Chaos as well. He backed away and prepared to lunge, his sword heading towards my shoulder. But it was a simple block. I started to fight back. I swung my sword towards his gut, but he intercepted it. I pulled away and went in again,this time towards his head. Atlas moved his head just in time. I backed up and waited for him to strike, only waiting about half a second, as he was about to bring his blade down towards my head. I rolled to the right and brought ripetide on the back of his leg. He screamed out in pain, as he got down on one knee. I laughed a little, slashing at his other leg, hitting the back of his shin. He gave another loud scream and was now on both knees.

I walked around to face him and brought myself down to his eye level. Defeat was evident on his face. He must not of had the energy to move. " I will always fight back. No matter what happens, there will always be someone to fight you and your ignorant family. And we will win." I said as I rose up, back on my feet, grabbing ripetide out of his leg. Atlas screamed once more as i lunge and stabbed him through the heart. As soon as I did, I could feel the power of Atlas being absorbed into my sword. I felt a burning sensation on my arm. As I rolled up my sleeve, i noticed that I now had a tattoo in the shape of a flexing arm. The Strength of Atlas. I felt more powerful, like i could hold up the world. Ironically, I probably could. I turned to face Atlas again, but he was just pile of gold dust. I looked out towards the monster army, but they were long gone. Not a single monster in sight. I notice that even though we won the battle, no one was celebrating. They all looked at me in awe.

I spotted Jason and Emily and ran towards them. With their eyes as big as the moon, Jason asked "How did you do that, Absorb his power, I mean?"

"It's my sword" I replied "It's Chaotic Titanium. It has the ability to drain the power and life of an immortal." " And where exactly can i get on of those?" Jason asked in return.

"I'll see what i can do" I said with a smile. "Now then, are you guys ready to go? We have to hurry. I can feel the world falling apart." Emily nodded, but Jason shook his head."One sec, let me go get Reyna." He turned and ran off, leaving me and Emily alone. I started to get anxious, because she would not stop staring at me with her wide eyes, like i had just destroyed a school. " Can I help you?" i asked, slighty annoyed. She turned away, the blush on her face was very visible.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, when she asked "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I guess it was just all the years of training and what seem to a power boost for Chaos" I explained. "Wait, do you mean Chaos as in the creator of the universe? How do you know her?" Emily asked.

"Well, right after the war ended and the gods faded, I met her and all the other Primordials. They said that to was their time to fade into the void with the rest of the gods. So they blessed me with their powers and told me to find demigods, so we could rebuild Olympus and stop the Titans. And that's why i'm here. She told me to find you and jason first." I finished. "But, why me? I'm just a daughter of Pluto, and not a very powerful one at that." I had no idea how to respond to that. "I don't know, but i figure that if Chaos herself told me to find you, then you are more important than you think." She smiled and nodded. She looked like she wanted to ask something else, but Jason was sprinting over towards us with a girl following him.

This girl was definitely a daughter of Athena. She looked just like Annabeth, with the exception of her hair, which was dark brown. "Hey Perce, this is Reyna, my girlfriend." She waved. I nodded and said "Nice to meet you. Has Jason filled you in as to why you're here?" She shook her head while Jason said "I thought i would let you take care of that."

I sighed " Fine, I'll catch you up to speed." I stifled a laugh. this would be the third time I gave this speech today. Something told me I better get used to it. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I was a large part of the war between the gods and the titans ten years ago. I witnessed the gods fade and the Primordial Chaos brought me to the Court of Ouranos. While I was there, they made me a god and blessed me with their powers along with the ability to make mortals beings into gods. But what i didn't know was that while i was there, time on earth was moving rapidly. What felt like a couple hours in the Court of Ouranos, was actually ten years here. But anyways, Chaos told me that i had to recruit demigods, to destroy the titans and try to restore peace to the world. And that's where you come in. You're coming with us to take the place of your mother, Athena."

She stood there with wide eyes as she said "But why me? I mean, i'm sure that there are other children of Athena that would be better qualified for this."

"Well," I started " I have a good feeling about you." She blushed. " Besides, I kind of promised Jason."

"And with that, I think we should probably get going" Emily said. Jason spoke up "Where are we going anyways?" "Our base is located in Long Island, at the greek demigod camp" I said.

Jason sighed "That will take a couple of days if we take the Pegasus and leave now." I couldn't help but laugh. They all look at me like i was crazy. Emily said "What's so funny? Do you have a better way of getting there?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said. I focused my power on the largest portal i could conjure up. The girls had their mouth wide open as Jason said "Is there anything else you need to show us?" A smirk appeared on me face, While they just stood there. "Well, come on. I don't have all day." Aand one by one, we filed in, towards the base.


	9. Finding Peace, Hiding Pain

**Whats's up guys? How did you like the last chapter? I'm glad I finally got it out. I have a crazy last couple of months. But, I'm back. And hopefully that lasts a little longer than the last time I was gone. **

**I really hope that you guys can get back into this story. If not, I might junk this story. It's not that i dont like it, I love the concept of it and I thought it would be really fun to write. But, if it doesnt take, then i have a couple other ideas that i have been messing around with. I really like the idea of a cross-over between PJO and The game Fallout 3. But like i said, it is just a couple of ideas. So guys, let me know if you like this story, cause i'm starting to give up hope. Haha, Whatever. **

**So this chapter is going to be very weird to write, because Percy has pretty close to 30 powers and abilities that I have to distribute to four different people and one of them isn't in the story yet. But enough of my complaining. Lets get started with today's chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just my Characters and plot.**

When we got back to the base, we were met by Thalia and Nico, and something told me that they had been fighting. It could have been the fact that they were inches from each others face.

"WHAT THE HADES, NICO." I guess I was right. "I told you that we should go find this kid now" Thalia didn't seem to happy. That peaked my interest. " Thalia, Katie said that it would be easier if we wait until Percy got back before we went and got him," Nico argued.

"Well, I don't care what Katie said. I'm the leader here, and i said that..." Thalia was interupted by Nico. "Not anymore, you aren't. Not since Percy got back. You know he's in charge now."

"Yeah, well," I spoke up "If everything goes accrording to plan, then I won't be in charge much longer." That caught their attention. And after the first couple seconds of realizing that we had been listening in on their conversation, they caught what i had said.

"What are you talking about, Perce?" Jason asked. They all had a look that matched his question. "I probably should have told you," I said "but i thought i would have been better to tell you when we had all the demigods. Myself, along with Thalia and Nico will not be on the Council of Olympians." They looked outraged, mostly Nico. I wanted to say that was because of Katie. Thalia started to speak, but i stop her, starting to talk again. "I know that you guys don't like it, but it has to be done. Thalia, Nico. You both know that the gods were bound by ancient laws. And we will have to reinforce those laws for the demigods that will be taking their place. But for the Primordials, they were never bound to those laws. They were there solely to keep the gods in check. And that will be what we will be doing. Watching and waiting, until they need our help."

"What about now? They need us" Nico asked. " I know that you're not just going to leave them to fight this alone." I sighed. "Of course not," I said with a smirk. "I want to see the look on Kronos' face when he sees the new Olympians." A chuckle came out of everyone's mouth. The laughter died down.

"Now," I told them "I need everyone to start searching for a child of Poseidon. After that we can begin filling the rest of the spots. Thalia, I heard you and Nico talking about a kid. Give me some good news."

"Well," she started " Fortunately, I do have good news for you. His name is Trevor Banks. He lives in New Hampshire, but while you were done, we contacted him and I was on my way to bring him here when you four got back. I told him to meet me in front of the Empire State Building."

"Good work, guys" I said. "Thalia, I want you with me on this one. Just incase something happens." She nodded. I continued "Nico Why don't you show our guest to their rooms."

Nico nodded " Roger that, captain." I shook my head. "Yeah, whatever. Just make sure it happens" I said. Jason, Reyna, and Emily walked away with Nico. I waited until they left the room to speak up.

"Thalia, you know that was your brother, right?" I asked. She nodded and said "I know, but I didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone. I wanted to talk to him alone." I smiled and said "I understand". Nothing more was said. I opened up the portal, heading to New York, and we walked through.

On the street corner beside the Empire State building was empty. In fact, the whole city was very quiet. I wasn't used to it. There wasn't many people out. Just people that were in search of food. "Thalia, what happened here?" I asked. "When the gods faded, the titans didn't waste anytime putting people into slavery. It's not as bad anywhere else as it is here. People started to help us fight back, but were taken." She said. I shook my head.

I was going to say something but we heard someone behind us say "Hi, I take it your Thalia?" She nodded. "And I'm Percy. Its nice to meet you" I said. "Likewise." He replied. "Now, why am I here?"

" Your here because we need your help. You are aware of our situation, right? I asked. He nodded. " Yeah, the Titans have taken over. It's kinda hard to miss" he said and looked around, as if he was pointing to nothing. "Well," I started "You being a Son of Poseidon, are going to help us fight back against them. If you agree to help us, then you will take your father's spot on the Council of Olympians." I stared at me with wide eyes for a moment before coming to his senses. "You mean that I will be the god of the sea?" I nodded. He smiled and replied "Ok I'm in. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, right now. You will meet the others when we get back to base. But before we do that I need to make one stop." I said and opened another portal. Trevor started to walk towards it, but Thalia jumped in front of him. "Ladies first" she said with a laugh. Trevor turned around, towards me and asked "Is she always like that?" I nodded and said "You better get used to it." He shook his head with a smile and walked through.

The portal I opened took us to the gates of Olympus, as I had intended it to. "Why are we here, Percy?" Thalia asked. I remained quiet and she took the hint. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. None of us were. Not after seeing the current condition of Olympus.

All the building were mostly burned to the ground and bodies of godlings and nymphs littered the street. Trevor started to gag, almost vomiting. Thalia turned and said "Come on, Percy. Lets get out of here."

I shook my head. "I just have to look" I told her. I started to walk towards the throne room. The farther in the city we got, the dark it had became. Finally, we were at the doors of the throne room and it was pitch black. "Anyone have a flash light?" Trevor asked.

"Percy, don't you have some type of power that can help us out?" Thalia asked "I mean, it's not like you were blessed by Chaos herself." I shrugged. She sighed. "Can you at least try?" I closed my eyes and started to think. "Aether was the god of light, so i moght be able to..." My left hand started to glow. " There you go. Are you happy now?" I asked. The light was just enough to see about ten feet in front of us. With that, we walked through the doors.

We were almost to the main throne room when I felt a presence. It was the presences of a immortal. I stopped Thalia and Trevor. They looked at me with a questioning gaze. Thalia spoke up. "What is it, Percy?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but keep your weapons out just in case" I said. I grabbed ripetide out of my pocket and unncapped it, slowly walking towards the throne room. The presences didn't feel very powerful. It was very faint, like whatever it was, it had passed out.

Walking in, the light emitting from me hand wasn't very powerful, so I tried to kick up the power alittle. It rose and we could barely see the thrones. "You can't feel it?" I asked Thalia. She looked at me and shook her head. I put ripetide away, Thalia and Trevor doing the same. "It doesn't feel evil. Lets spilt up and search anything out of the ordinary." They nodded. I stopped and took everything in. Last time I was here, Kronos killed all my family. I sighed and walked towards Poseidon's throne. I was almost there, when Trevor yelled "Percy, over here. I found someone." I ran towards him. Thalia met me over there. We both stared, when Thalia said "I thought they all faded." I said nothing. I was to stuned to speak. "What are you talking about. Who is this?" he asked. I finally caught my breathe and said "That is Hestia, goddess of the Hearth."

**So, did you like it. I would of had it out last night, but a huge thunder storm came through and turned off my power. It stayed off til about 4. But anyways, its done now. So let me know if you guys liked it. That's it for today.**

**-NightShadde-**


End file.
